


La telefonata

by Moe89



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Ti siedi accanto al telefono e ti chiedi quand’è che la tua vita è definitivamente andata a puttane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La telefonata

**LA TELEFONATA**

 

 

_"In spagnolo aspettare si dice "esperar", perchè in fondo aspettare è anche sperare."_   


  
  
  
  
  
   
Ti siedi accanto al telefono e ti chiedi quand’è che la tua vita è definitivamente andata a puttane.  
Forse, ti dici, è stato quando sei diventato finocchio; non che si possa scegliere in realtà o che ce la si possa attaccare la frociaggine, o ci nasci o niente. Solo che quando hai la sfiga di essere così – _di essere ciò che sei_ –  in un posto di merda come il Southie, beh, allora cerchi di nascondere la cosa il più a lungo possibile e quando o _se_ viene fuori, incolpi qualcun altro della tua anormale “situazione”. È più facile.  
Non che tu ne avessi bisogno di incolpare qualcun altro prima, comunque. Cazzo, ce la stavi facendo alla grande tu, prima di Ian.  
Ecco, forse è quando è arrivato Ian che la tua vita è davvero andata a puttane, forse è dalla prima volta in cui avete scopato o dalla prima volta che gli hai cacciato la lingua in bocca. Forse è da quando gli hai detto che lo ami. Chissà.  
Non che ora come ora la cosa abbia importanza, comunque. Perché che la tua vita sia andata a puttane non è poi un grande evento alla fine dei conti; Ian che scappa con tuo figlio invece lo è, eccome se lo è.  
Quindi eccoti lì, seduto accanto a quel cazzo di telefono ad aspettare una cazzo di telefonata da quel cazzo di deficiente.  
E la cosa più ironica di tutta questa fottuta faccenda di merda è che non sei certo che chiamerà, non sei certo che sia ancora vivo, non sei certo che non stia scopando qualcun altro in questo esatto istante, ma non importa – _non ti importa_ – perché sai già che non appena tornerà da te, perché sai che tornerà, è la tua unica certezza, lo perdonerai.  
Perché sei lo stronzo di turno Mickey Milkovich, e da bravo stronzo di turno ti sei innamorato di Ian Gallagher. E non puoi fare un cazzo per cambiare le cose.  
 Quindi resti seduto lì, accanto al telefono, ad aspettare una telefonata che semplicemente non arriverà mai.


End file.
